The Nomad in The Sky
I hate exams. They are very frustrating when it comes to studying. As a procrastinator, I loathe studying. I prefer to play video games or play on my little computer than to study a 50-point algebra exam. However, my parents continue to urge me to make at least one flashcard. So, here I am, making flashcards with my review sheet that the teachers assisted me. My algebra teachers told me that the review sheet is basically the answers to my exam, but I decided not to use it. After all, I have one weekend before the exam starts. Originally, I had many plans on what I should do this weekend, like visiting my friends and taking selfies on Instagram. But no, I have to study on the last few days before the exam. It was 7:30 PM, my parents told me that they have to visit my grandparents for a few days and told me I have to stay home alone. Before they headed out the door, my mom told me that if I haven’t studied on my exam before Sunday evening, I am grounded for two months. I promised her that I will study, and he gave me a smile. The minute, however, they closed the door, I marched to my room and hopped onto my smartphone. However, when I arrived my room, I came across an intruder. “Interesting gallery of self-portraits…no wonder people call you a ‘photographer’.” said the intruder, looking through my smartphone. The intruder was a thin young man, looking like he’s in his early 20s. He had a dark brown combover, and had bright blue eyes. He was a very handsome man, with his chiseled chin and sharp eyes. There was no blemishes, freckles or any other obscurities on his face. It was as if he was very meticulous on his appearance. I was so mesmerized by his beauty. However, I am very concerned why he’s in my room. “Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing in my room with my phone?” He gave me a blank look for a moment, and then replies, “Ah! I was just wandering by and checking your phone…” He checks on it again, with his eyes widening, “Ohh, wow! You should definitely delete those pictures, your mother is going to have a fit seeing these.” Embarrassed and a bit conscious, I swiped that phone out of him, and exits the gallery. I looked at him, still blushed by the images he saw, “H-how did you get inside?” He chuckles and smiles brightly, “Oh, I’m just a nomad.” “A what?!” He reveals an unusual watch on his wrist. Well, "watch" may not be the most accurate description of this steampunk device. This device has many values of grey, orange and brown. The strap was made out of leather. it's mostly made out of iron, and you can see the cogs inside. There was a screen that said "PORTLAND OR" That's my hometown! How peculiar. I don't know if he's some kind of humanoid extraterrestrial or some kind of spy. I nervously gulp for air, wondering what to say. I point at his device, and ask, "What kind of watch is that?" He laughs hysterically. "You think this is a ''watch?! ''Oh, you're modern folk are so naïve." He points at the watch, "This is a Walker-MK.x92, or in laymen's terms, a teleportation device. This is the current model of the Walker series. It can take me anywhere in the universe with the click of a button." My head tilts with curiosity. "Anywhere? So, you can travel to Paris instantly?" He nods, "You're correct. However, this Walker Model can do more than teleport to a different part of a planet. I can travel to the Far Moon of Andromeda in five seconds." "But, why are you called a nomad?" He rolls his eyes, "How about you check a dictionary?" I grabbed my smartphone and checked it out. I read the definition out loud, "A member of a people having no permanent abo-" "Oh, please! Don't just read the definition out loud, read it in your own words." I read the definition in my head, then I analyzed the meaning long and hard. "Umm, a nomad is a traveller that moves from place to place, but doesn't have a set home." He nods, "Exactly. That's who I am, except I am a nomad in the sky. I travel around the universe, but I never visit or stay anywhere. I just leave without a trace, and sometimes I say goodbye." "Okay, that's all cool and everything. But...why are you in my room? Why, of all places, are you in my room?" He sighs, "May I borrow your phone?" Reluctantly, I gave it to him. He looked hard for a specific file on my phone. When he finally found it, he mouthed "A-ha!" and showed what he found: It was a old picture of my grandfather, Dr. Vincente Grant. My grandfather was born in Milan, Italy, and at the age of 5, he was deported to the United States of America with his mother. By the time he was 18, he enlisted in the CIA. By the age of 30, he fought World War I, and eventually World War II. Sadly, in 1986, he died from complications with Type 1 Diabetes. I pointed out the synopsis of my grandfather's life to the nomadic stranger. Then, he grabbed a chair and took a seat. "Well, that's a interesting story. However, you merely know half of the story in his life." I raised an eyebrow with disbelief, "How? I doubt you even know him." He looked at me with a smug look, "You are very wrong." "Yes, you're grandfather was part of the CIA, but there's more to it. During World War II, he was working on a device that can make the Allies get to the battleground as quick as possible, which resulted as the precursor of the Walker Series. While testing the prototype, he accidentally teleported to my planet, TerraKov. He showed my planet what it can do. In fact, he showed my great-grandfather, who was an engineer, this device, and the blueprints to create it. In fact, Dr. Vincente Grant coined it the 'Walker MK.v0.01'. Worried that he'll never come back to Earth, he asked my grandfather the coordinates to your planet. Ever since, my generations had created the Walker Series thanks your grandfather." I was astonished. My parents never told me this. I asked the stranger, "So, why did nobody tell me this?" He sighed, "Well, it hasn't been declassified yet." Oh...shit. Finally, I ask him, "Well, why me? Why did I need to know this?" He said, "I chose you out of all family members is because..." He paused, collecting his thoughts, "Well, I don't like traveling alone." I know he was hinting something. Then, he grabbed something out of his pocket. I don't know if he's grabbing aa weapon or something... Finally, he revealed what it was. It was another Walker. I raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to pull?" He sighed nervously, "Can you be my partner?" My face blush with a crimson red. Then, of all fucking times, I heard a harsh knocking behind the door. I was expecting a familiar voice, like my mom or dad. But no, it's worst. "CIA, open up!" I didn't speak. However, they know I'm in the room. They're waiting for a response. "W-What do you want?!" He sighed harshly, "Now is not the time to try on this Walker. Grab onto my hand and whatever you do, ''don't let go!" ''Hold his hand?! We only met for twenty minutes and now he wants me to- "This is your last chance! Open this door or we'll use drastic measures!" Guess I have no choice. I hastily grab onto his hand. He then quickly types out the coordinates to somewhere, hopefully a save haven. The minute he presses Enter, the CIA opened the locked door with brute force. The minute they saw our faces, we were gone. ... I kept my eyes closed. But I heard the ocean, gulls, and for some reason, accordion music in the distance. Oh my God. He took me to Paris, France. Category:English Class Master Category:TheToaMaster's Lair